


Despacito

by nixiswriting



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, Sexual Frustration, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nixiswriting/pseuds/nixiswriting
Summary: Inspired by the song Despacito.Sergio and Adriana have been playing this seduction game and finally it's coming to a break.





	Despacito

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The story is fictional

 

Sergio has been looking at Adriana since he saw her step into the pool area of Cristiano's house; ready to party in celebration of Real's latest win. Sergio's eyes just couldn't leave her, they followed her as she greeted her friends and shook hands with some new people; they followed her as she grabbed a drink from a passing waiter; they stayed on her as she took a seat in one of the tables and joined a conversation; they kept on her as laughter passed her red lips after something funny was shared by the group.

Adriana could feel someone staring at her; no not just someone. Based on who she was surrounded by, she knew only one person who could make her body be at such attention - she glanced to her right and across the pool she saw him staring openly at her - Sergio Ramos.

The two of them have been stuck in a seduction dance. The secret glances, the flirtation, the innuendos. Both were too used to calling the shots; having others fawn over them. Neither were going to lose this game or cave in to the other.

Adriana flipped her hair and gave him a coy smile over her shoulder before turning her expressive brown eyes towards the guy she was talking to. Sergio followed her long fingers as they delicately covered her lips. He could just make out that she was giggling over something the guy was saying. Sergio scoffed as he watched the guy fall all over Adriana’s little games. She rested her hand on his upper arm as she leaned in closer as if the music being played was too loud for her to hear him. Sure, she seemed to be flirting with him but Sergio knew that Adriana was doing it all for him. He saw the way she would glance over to him every once in a while, Sergio noticed the way her body wasn’t actually turned towards her companion. Does she think that Sergio would be fuming with jealousy over her little display with someone else?

Sergio raised his glass in salute as Adriana rose and turned to look in his general direction. Adriana took nodded at him before letting herself be led by her companion towards the dance area by the DJ. Sergio slowly made his way to the edges of the dance floor, saluting his friends and even stopping by to have some small talks with some teammates. There was no need to hurry, if Adriana wanted to put a show for him, she would have to wait.

Adriana was making a poor job of trying to keep her interest on her companion. Truth be told, she had already forgotten his name or anything they had talked about. It was hard keeping her attention on anything else when a certain Spaniard was in the vicinity just burning a hole on her back, or rather she liked thinking that he was mentally undressing her; thinking of al the ways he would like to touch her, kiss her. She felt tingles at the thought of his big hard hands on her soft body. The guy must have mistaken her reaction to her daydreaming for attraction. She felt his hand move from her back to on her lower back, pulling her closer still to him. Adriana gave a smile to cancel the sudden shock painted on her face. Again, he interpreted it as a positive sign.

Sergio’s eyebrow rose at the sudden closeness of Adriana and her partner. The song wasn’t even a slow one for them to be in such proximity. His lips thinned as he continued watching the interaction of the couple on the dance floor. The hand was too low on her back, the way the guy was talking a little too closely to her, the way she let him. Things had to change, maybe the games had gone a little too far this time.

The familiar chords of Despacito started playing and immediately Adriana wished it was someone else who had their arms around her. Someone who made her feel a bit more secure in his big arms, who made her feel desirable even when they bumped into each other in the supermarket and she was in her sweatpants, someone who’s voice alone could make her quiver. She could just melt as she thought of him. Maybe she could give in this one time. He was kind of worth it, Adriana thought.

“Excuse me, I’m cutting in.” A firm strong voice stated before shoving off the hands off her body and pulling her away from the shellshocked guy. 

“Hola querida,” Sergio’s smooth voice caressed her. 

Adriana wasn’t able to answer immediately, too preoccupied with enjoying the feel of his hand on the dip of her waist while the other cradled her hand. She batted her eyes and glanced at him from under her long thick lashes. “ _Vi que tu mirada ya estaba llamándome_ ” She sang along.

“Ah si?” He smirked. “I say that was wishful thinking on your part querida.”

“Oh?” Adriana cocked her head to the side and gave him a pout. “So I’m not the reason you decided to leave your friends behind to join me on the dance floor?”

“Looks like you needed saving. Who was that guy anyways?”

“Some friend or other of Georgina’s,” Adriana remarked offhandedly.

Sergio smirked. “Too busy making sure I was watching you flirt with someone else to actually pay attention to him?”

Adriana laughed. “Looks like it worked. _You_ came to _me_ after all,” she said with a victorious grin.

“I always do,” Sergio says, his face completely serious.

Adriana’s breath hitched, seeing something change in Sergio. They have always been flirtatious with the other but never has she seen this feel of gravity around Sergio. It was as if he was pondering something that would have serious repercussions.

“Adriana, it’s time we stopped all the games.”

“It is?” Adriana asked, this time with no teasing in her voice. 

“It’s time we finally stopped the games and give each other what we actually want.” Sergio’s eyes drop to her lips and her eyes follow suit, just staring at his parted lips.

Her tongue darts out to wet her lips. “And what’s that?” She asked, her eyes going back to his,

He smiled before leaning in until they could feel their breath on each other. “Us.” 

Sergio spins her around and leads them into a soft dance, his hand on her lower back hiding her. Their hips moving in rhythm with they music. Again he spins her around so that he could pull her close, her back to his front. His hands laced with hers as they rested on her abdomen while their hips moved side to side.

“ _Despacito,_ ” He sang along to the music, his voice soft and his breath caressing her temple. “ _Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito._ ” 

Adriana bit her lip and her eyes closed as images of what he was singing came to her mind.

“Let me whisper in your ear; let me tell you things in your ear, So that you’ll remember me when I’m not with you.” He continued and Adriana’s head could just imagine them in bed, the crisp white linens tangled between their legs the only thing keeping them apart. 

Adriana couldn’t suppress the moan that escaped her pressed lips. She loses her balance as Sergio spins her around. She crashes against him but he’s there to hold her up. Her arms link behind her neck and he secures her close to him.

“Nice and Slowly.” He continued to whisper against her skin. “I want to undress you agonizingly slow, with kisses.” Adriana laid her hand on top of Sergio’s which were slowly riding up the exposed parts of her upper thigh. She wasn’t sure if she was there to push him away or egg him on. “Let me sign on the walls of your labyrinth.” 

Adriana’s head dropped back when his thumb caressed her skin just across the end of her shorts. 

Sergio wasn’t sure how he was still holding up. Adriana was putty in his hands, making soft noises that could be obscene outside the walls of a bedroom. He was sure she could feel the imprint of his hard on against he soft behind. He wanted to damn the rest of the world and just make her his right there and then. When she moaned his name, he was just about to lose it.

Until the loud singing of some players off the distance suddenly brought them back to where they were.

“You win Sergio.” She says just about when he was going to sweep her off and take her away. She couldn’t take this games anymore. She was NOT going home frustrated as usual. “Take me somewhere away from here.” She laced her fingers with his and led him off the dance floor.

“Correction querida,” He pulls her to him and tilts her head in just the right angle. “We win.”

_**[end]** _

 

 

 

 


End file.
